Brecher Club―Our Unexpeted Stories
by Seinsthopia
Summary: Brecher Club. Sebuah klub yang berisikan tujuh lelaki yang dapat memberikan solusi pada semua masalah. Apa pun masalahmu, pasti dapat terselesaikan. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Cerita ini bukan tentang Brecher Club, melainkan tentang para anggota Brecher Club!
"Kamu udah tahu, di sekolah kita ada klub yang bisa ngasih solusi semua masalah via _website_ , loh..."

"Hah, emangnya ada?"

"Ada! Namanya―"

* * *

 **Brecher Club―Our Unexpeted Stories**

 **BTS belongs to BigHit Ent. and this story is just a fiction, nothing is related to real life.**

 **Brecher Club. Sebuah klub yang berisikan tujuh lelaki yang dapat memberikan solusi pada semua masalah. Apa pun masalahmu, pasti dapat terselesaikan. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Cerita ini bukan tentang Brecher Club, melainkan tentang para anggota Brecher Club!**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Seoul International High School adalah sekolah yang paling bergengsi di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tidak mudah untuk masuk ke SIHS karena murid-murid yang bersekolah di sana harus mengikuti tiga macam test; test tertulis, test IQ dan test fisik. Lalu setelah itu―oke, hentikan basa-basi tentang SIHS. Lebih baik kita langsung membahas tentang sebuah klub yang cukup terkenal di SIHS. Brecher Club.

Brecher Club adalah sebuah klub yang berisikan tujuh lelaki dengan wajah bak pangeran dan dengan otak yang tak jauh berbeda dengan para ilmuan―oke, itu cukup berlebihan, tetapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Ketujuh anggota Brecher Club tidak hanya tampan, tetapi juga pintar. Brecher Club didirikan untuk memberikan solusi dari semua masalah yang terjadi pada murid-murid SIHS. Semua masalah. Apa pun itu. Dan anggota Brecher Club adalah―

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **ID: RapMon**

 **2nd Year**

Namjoon, dialah ketua dari Brecher Club. Seorang lelaki yang dikenal dengan kejeniusannya. Keahliannya yang lain adalah cara bicaranya yang amat sangat cepat bagaikan shinkansen yang melaju dengan kecepatan pe―

"Ngga usah lebay, kamu aja yang lemot" ucap Namjoon sambil menutup mulut Sein.

"Yo! Kim Namjoo here. Jangan dengarkan apa kata narator kita, Sein. Sebagai ketua dari Brecher Club, saya akan sangat senang kalau kami dapat membantu memberikan solusi pada kalian. Jangan segan-segan pada kami, ok?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sehingga lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Kalau begitu, apa ada bocoran tentang gadis yang kamu sukai?" tanya Sein setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Namjoon.

"Hmmm... sejauh ini tidak ada, tapi saya ngga tahu kedepannya bakalan gimana. Mungkin nanti ada yang bisa menarik perhatian saya." jawabnya dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat.

Oke, lanjut ke anggota berikutnya.

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **ID: UrBigBro**

 **3rd Year**

Seokjin atau biasa dipanggil Jin adalah lelaki yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya. Tidak hanya tampan, ia juga sangat jago masak. Masak apapun itu, ia bisa. Tidak hanya itu saja, ia juga sama pintarnya seperti Namjoon namun pada bidang tertentu. Dan karena ke- _perfect_ -annya, ia tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sangat narsis.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bilang kalau aku narsis, Sein. Oh iya, aku ngga narsis tapi itu adalah sebuah kenyataan." Ucap Jin dengan senyuman yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan di mata para wanita.

"Ugh... aku akui emang kamu ganteng. Kalau gitu, gimana tipe gadis yang kamu suka?"

"Tipeku... yang imut seperti anak anjing dan kalau bisa harus bisa masak. Aku harap kisahku nanti semanis cupcakes yang biasa aku buat." Jawabnya dengan sebuah wink.

Lanjut ke anggota yang ketiga.

 **Min Yoongi**

 **ID: suga**

 **3rd Year**

Yoongi adalah seorang lelaki yang cukup diam, tenang dan... malas? Ya, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk dirinya yang sepertinya benar-benar tak punya motivasi hidup. Ia bahkan bisa tidur dimana pun dalam kondisi apa pun dan tak akan terganggu dengan apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Lalu, kenapa ia terpilih menjadi anggota Brecher Club? Bukankah hanya orang-orang khusus yang bisa masuk Brecher Club? _Well_ , Yoongi ini sangat pintar menciptakan lagu. Bahkan tak jarang lagu ciptaannya dipakai untuk acara-acara tertentu SIHS.

Baru saja Sein ingin memberikan Yoongi mic, Yoongi sudah melirik Sein dengan malas. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin memberikan komentar apapun. Dan entah bagaimana matanya terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Errr... baiklah, kita _skip_ dan lanjut ke Hoseok!"

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **ID: J-Hope**

 **2nd Year**

Hoseok, seorang lelaki yang selalu bahagia. Dunianya selalu cerah dan tak pernah mendung. Dan karena ia selalu tersenyum bahagia, Brecher Club jadi ikut bahagia juga. Apa Hoseok masuk Brecher Club hanya karena itu? Tidak, ia masuk Brecher Club karena keahliannya yang seperti Namjoon dan ia juga jago nge- _dance_. Selain itu, ia juga terkenal sebagai malakat dari Brecher Club karena kebaikan hatinya.

"Jadi, Hoseok oppa pengen punya pacar kaya gimana?"

"Kok rada geli gitu denger kamu manggil saya oppa."

"Jleb aja! Oke, aku panggil kamu hyung. Jadi hyung mau punya pacar kaya gimana?"

"Nah, _better_! Kalau aku sih, pengennya yang sifatnya sama kaya aku kurang lebih terus kalo bisa dia pemberani juga hehehe." Ucap Hoseok dengan senyum khasnya.

"Sebentar, ini pertanyaannya rada random, ya?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah bingung menatap Sein.

"Iya, pertanyaannya suka-suka aku, tapi nyaris sama. Kenapa?" kali ini giliran Sein yang bertanya.

"Oh, ngga apa. Lanjut-lanjut."

"Yeuh― ya sudah, selanjutnya kita perkenalkan... hmmm... ugh..."

Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok bahkan Yoongi menatap Sein dengan bingung. Sein terlihat sedang berusaha menahan tawanya, lalu tak lama ia melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah.

"Ini anak kenapa, deh? Coba sini aku yang panggil." Ucap Hoseok menawarkan diri dan mengambil lembar _script_ yang dipegang Sein. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Hoseok melirik Sein dengan malas.

" _Script_ macem apaan ini?!" pekiknya sambil menimpuk Sein dengan _script-_ nya sehingga memuat yang lain penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis di dalam _script_ itu. Baru saja Yoongi ingin mengambilnya, dengan cepat Sein langsung memeluk _script_ itu dan membawanya kembali.

"Yaudah lanjut, sih. Kenapa malah pada diem?" ucap Sein mengalihkan.

"Jimin, masuk langsung!" ucap Hoseok cukup keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama, Jimin berjalan memasuki ruangan dan duduk di bangku yang bertuliskan nama dia.

 **Park Jimin**

 **ID: ChimTet**

 **2nd Year**

Jin mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali saat merasa ada yang janggal. Namjon menatap Yoongi dan Jin bergantian.

"Tadi id-nya siapa?" tanya Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan.

"Chim... Tet?" jawab Yoongi ragu.

"Pfft―" terdengar suara Sein dan Hoseok yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"ChimTet apaan?" kali ini giliran Jin yang bingung.

" ―Chim bantet." Jawab Jimin dengan senyuman yang kelihatannya cukup alami, namun entah bagaimana memiliki aura sangat gelap.

"KALIAN JAHAT! RASAKAN INI!" pekiknya sambil menendang Hoseok dan Sein tanpa ampun.

Oke, posisi narator saya ambil alih untuk sementara dan kita lanjut membahas Jimin. Jimin sangat terkenal dengan body goals-nya di kalangan para pria ternyata berhasil masuk ke Brecher Club dengan cukup mudah. Bukan, dia tidak menyogok Bang PD-nim selaku penanggung jawab klub untuk lolos seleksi ke Brecher Club. Ia berhasil lolos karena kemampuan teriakannya yang maha dahsyat, jogetnya yang katanya seksi, dan juga kepintarannya dalam bidang hitung-hitungan, makanya mukanya dia kadang mirip rumus berjalan. Tapi, walaupun begitu amat disayangkan kalau ia―

"Kalimat terakhir tidak bagus untuk diucapkan walaupun itu fakta. Jadi, gimana komentar anda?" tanya Jin sambil memberikan mic pada Jimin.

"Komentar apa? Baru dateng udah dikasih nama id kaya begitu. Pasti kalimat yang diputus tadi isinya sama kaya id aku, kan?" ucapnya dengan melirik Jin curiga yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Jin.

"Hadeh... semoga aja klub kita makin laris terus makin kece terus kalo bisa tuh kita dapet pertanyaan yang bener dikit lah..." ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan yang langsung diberikan jempol dan anggukan dari Namjoon, Suga dan Jin sebagai tanda setuju.

"Ya udah, segitu aja. Langsung _next_ , Taehyung!" lanjut Jimin dengan suara cukup keras dan tak lama, sesosok lelaki berjalan dengan pose yang sulit untuk diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Selain pose yang sekiranya cukup absurd, ia juga melambaikan tangannya bak Miss Universe bahkan sesekali dia me- _wink_ orang-orang yang dibalas dengan suara orang muntah berjamaah.

"Yo! Kim Taeh―"

"Et! Tunggu dipersilahkan dulu baru ngomong. Jangan nyelak!" ucap Jin sedikit membentak yang langsung membuat Taehyung duduk terdiam dan pasrah dari pada ia diomeli habis-habisan oleh Jin.

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **ID: V**

 **2nd Year**

Taehyung adalah satu-satunya anak yang bisa dibilang beruntung karena berhasil masuk Brecher Club tanpa keahlian khusus. Bisa _dance_? Biasa saja, masak? Tidak bisa, jenius? Tidak juga, bahkan bisa dibilang dia orang yang pemikirannya sulit untuk ditebak dan ngaco. Lalu? Bagaimana caranya ia masuk Brecher Club? Awalnya, ia hanya iseng saja. Ia bosen dengan klub drumband dan iseng mencoba test untuk Brecher Club dan TARA―! Ia berhasil. Suaranya yang berat seperti om-om padahal umurnya masih muda dan sifatnya yang nyaris seperti alien membuatnya lolos test. Masa iya hanya modal itu saja? Tentu masih ada kemampuannya yang lain, hanya saja itu masih rahasia.

"Jadi, Taehyung mengikuti Brecher Club dengan alasan apa?" tanya Jimin mengambil menggantikan Jin.

"Apa ya... kaya yang dibilang tadi, sih bosen ikut drumband." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk yakin.

"Terus harapan kamu pas masuk Brecher Club?"

"Pengen ngetawain orang yang suka minta solusi padahal masalahnya itu ngga penting pake banget terus penasaran sama nih klub sama kayanya seru gitu kita jadi tenar tanpa ada yang tahu siapa kita. Kan keren tuh!"

"..."

" _Wae_? Kenapa malah diem?"

"Ngga apa, cuman bingung mau komentar apa. Yaudah, lanjut peserta terakhir kita, Jeon Jungkook!"

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **ID: Jeon**

 **1st Year**

Jungkook adalah anggota termuda. Banyak orang yang iri padanya karena ia masih kelas satu, tapi sudah lolos untuk menjadi anggota Brecher Club dengan nilai nyaris sempurna setelah Namjoon. Jungkook mendapat nilai tambah karena ia adalah seorang YouTuber yang rajin pake banget nge- _cover_ lagu-lagu. Ngga jarang kadang dia nyanyiin lagu buatan Yoongi. Dan ia amat sangat _multitalent_ di usianya yang terbilang muda.

"Apaan, nih? Aku baru tahu kalo Jungkook nyaris dapet nilai sempurna." Ucap Taehyung merasa tidak terima sambil melirik yang lainnya, meminta persetujuan dari mereka.

"Yah, ngga aneh sih." ucap Jimin menanggapi.

"Sebentar, harusnya kan yang ngga bisa dipercaya dia bisa masuk klub ini kan kamu, Taehyung." kali ini giliran Namjoon yang bicara.

"Iya, kamu yang bener-bener ngga bisa dipercaya dan bisa dibilang kamu beruntung bisa lolos." tambah Yoongi dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar.

"Udah, udah jangan pada _bully_ Tae ah, kasian hahaha. Yaudah, Jungkook komentarnya apa?" ucap Jin berusaha menengahi dan memberikan pukpuk pada Taehyung.

"Yah... aku seneng bisa masuk Brecher Club dan aku harap kita bisa makin akrab terus aku bisa jadi _playboy_ yang paling kece se-SIHS biar dapet banyak makanan gratis hehehe." Jawab Jungkook sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oke, kalau begitu cukup sekian perkenalan dari kami! Semoga kalian tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang kami lebih jauh, bye bye~"

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally selese juga~ setelah beberapa tahun hiatus, saya kembali lagi tapi ke fandom berbeda. Sebenernya bikin ff ini gara-gara ditantang sama temen dan saya terima –" oke, saya akan kasih sedikit penjelasan tentang Brecher Club.

Jadi, Brecher Club ini sebenernya website yang dibikin sama pihak sekolah untuk memberikan solusi atas semua masalah yang terjadi di kalangan para murid. Mau masalah pelajaran, masalah percintaan sampe masalah sepatu ilang pun dikasih solusinya. Nah, karena ngasih solusi itu ngga gampang, jadi dibikin seleksi buat jadi admin yang bakalan ngejalanin website itu. Seleksinya itu nyaris sama kaya seleksi masuk SIHS.

Kenapa dipilih tujuh orang? Karena dalam seminggu itu ada tujuh hari, jadi setiap anak itu bertugas jadi admin selama seharian, 24 jam full. Keuntungan jadi anggota Brecher Club itu selain dapet nilai tambahan yang cukup lumayan bikin ranking naik, kita juga dapet uang saku yang lumayan banyak. Yah, sebanding sama apa yang mereka lakuin sih.

Selain itu, identitas asli para admin itu ngga ada satu orang pun yang tahu kecuali staff sekolah dan anggota Brecher Club itu sendiri. Mereka on di website pake nama ID mereka yang udah ditentukan oleh staff dan dipilih sama mereka sendiri. Kenapa identitas mereka dirahasia kan? Soalnya ngeri mereka kena terror. Secara, kadang suka ada yang curcol buka aib orang gitu hehehe.

Nah, mungkin itu aja penjelasan singkat dari Brecher Club. Oh iya, saya ingetin lagi, cerita ini bukan cerita tentang klub itu tapi cerita tentang anggota-anggotanya. Kalo fic ini tamat, mungkin saya akan coba bikin cerita tentang klubnya. Mungkin loh yaaa~

Oh iya, tambahan! Berhubung cerita ini romance, saya harap kalian bisa memberikan saran untuk pair para anggota di setiap chapternya. Pair straight, ya hehehe soalnya saya bingung yang bagus untuk jadi pair mereka siapa aja *bow

Dan untuk pair chapter pertama kita adalah Kim Namjoon aka RapMon!

 **Seinstophia**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **RapMon**

 **Jin**

 **Suga**

 **J-Hope**

 **Jimin**

 **V**

 **Jungkook**

 **Sein**

* * *

 **Outro:**

J-Hope: Sein, kita dilupain sama yang lain, ya?

Sein: keliatannya sih begitu...

J-Hope: *sigh* yaudahlah ya, udah biasa dilupain

Sein: *pukpuk J-Hope*

J-Hope: yang penting jangan lupa vote siapa cewek yang pengen dipair sama Namjoon hyung biar dia ngga jomblo, oke? Jaljayo~

Sein: see you next week~


End file.
